IPod Tag Challenge: Drabble
by just.young.and.reckless
Summary: My respond to the iPod Tag Challenge. - Ten songs and Ten different small stories Not all of them are HSM!


**iPod Tag Challenge: Drabble**

**Troypay**** (HSM)-**_**Say Goodnight by Bullet for my Valentine**_

I could feel the rain coming down on me but I didn't care, I didn't care that there was a thunder storm going on and I was standing in the middle of it…I didn't care

I didn't care that my beautiful golden locks were plastered to my face

I didn't care that my makeup was running down my face

I just didn't care anymore

I felt as if the light inside me had died, I'd lost him…

His breathe taking smile,

His ocean blue eyes,

His strong arms…Oh how I love those strong arms, especially when he held me tight

I loved everything about him…everything

And now it's…gone

All gone

I could feel the rain coming down harder now and the thunder getting louder

It hurt as it hit my skin; the only thing stopping it from hitting my bare flesh was my thin t-shirt

I was freezing but I didn't care, I was just…here

I was here because I have lost him to another

I had lost Troy to Gabriella and I feel as if my world has come down around me

**Gabriella**** (HSM)-**_**Fighter by Christina Agulara**_

She thinks she won, but she's wrong

She has always picked on me, making me feel as though I was nothing

Just abit of dirt on her window screen

But all of the stuff that she done to me, has only made me what I am today…stronger

I don't take crap from anyone, and its all thanks to her

I hate the way she struts down the halls

I hate the way she looks at me, the things she calls me

But now when she does it I give it as good as I get

She can never bully me again

Never make me feel small or unimportant

No coz now...

I'm a fighter

**Miley Stewart**** (HM)-**_**Holiday by Britt Nicole**_

Sometimes you need a break from the superstar life and that's what I'm doing now

Having a well earned holiday

I'm packing my bags, thinking of the beautiful beaches that await me

The blue oceans, the cool breeze and the warm sun

It's…paradise

My flight leaves at 7:15pm to go to Hawaii

I have a big smile of my face

I'm going with my two best friends, Oliver and Lily

They are also looking forward to it, no reporters, no crazed fans, no nothing

Just us on holiday!

**Maddie/Zaddie (TSL)-**_**Welcome to my Life by Simple Plan**_

I sat behind the candy counter at the Tipton hotel, I have been her for years now and it's the same old, same old

Story of my life…

I hate my life

Never special ever happens to me, nothing

But then again, I'm no one special

My family isn't anywhere near good, my parents are always fighting, my brother always makes my life a living heck and well I don't have that many friends to make up for it

School is ok I guess I get straight A's but it's never enough

The only good thing in my life is the boy I like; he lives right here in the Tipton

His name is Zack Martin

But there's one problem…

He's 3 years younger then me, and that's why we can never be together

Yeah…

Welcome to my life

**Moliver (HM)-**_**Rockstar by Hannah Montana**_

I wake up every morning and the first thing that comes to my mind is him

Every morning I spent forever to get ready, thinking maybe today you will notice me, but you never do…well not in that way anyway

There's so much you don't know about me, I could be anything, I could even be a rock star!

I love the way he makes my feel, like I'm the only girl in the world

Like he only has eyes for me

I just wish that he would get to know abit more

Yes I'm in love with Oliver Oken

**Sharpay (HSM)-**_**Bleeding Out by Dishwalla**_

So much has happened to me in the last year…

I lost my daddy….to c-cancer!

He didn't die but when he came home from the hospital, he changed

Apart of him died in that hospital, the part that made him my daddy, now all I have is a shell of the man he used to be

He doesn't call me princess anymore, he doesn't laugh, he doesn't do all those small things that I loved about him, he just doesn't do anything

I feel so lost, like I'm falling and nobody is trying to catch me

I have changed to, in a way I feel as if apart of me died

I feel like I'm bleeding and nothing can stop it

Somebody save me…please

**Troypay (HSM)-**_**You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins**_

I have loved Troy since I was little I never thought in a million years he would be mine, my everything

He is always there for me, whenever I need him

He protects me, loves me and cares for me

I couldn't be happier; he makes life just that little bit easier

Nothing can hurt me when I'm in his arms

When he kisses me I feel loved, I feel specials

When he touches me I feel as if I'm flying, the wind on my face, my hair flying in all directions and I love it!

I feel as if anything is possible when I'm with him

I know he will always be there; he will always be in my heart

Always and always!

**Riley (HM)-**_**A Perfect Match by A-Teens**_

I never thought I would feel this way about him; he's soooo not what I go for in a person

But there's something about him that attracts me to him, in way we are the perfect match

He treats me as if he hates me but I know deep down that he doesn't, I know that he loves me, he loves my personality

He loves the way I fight back

What he does to me, I do to him, and that's why he does it, to get my attention

We are complete opposites…but you know what they say; opposites attract

But I never thought that I would like Rico!?

**Gabpay (HSM)-**_**Frozen by Within Temptation**_

Nobody understands

Nobody understands about the way she makes me feel

Its so wrong what we do…

The way her lips brush against mine, her hands on my skin and mine on hers, her warm smooth skin

The way her hair feels when my hands run though her golden locks.

I hate the way she makes me shudder with desire when we are together

If my boyfriend Troy ever found out, it would destroy him

I love Troy and I always will

But its nothing compare to how I feel about Sharpay

Troy can't make me feel the way she does

But no one understands that

So we keep it a secret, we spend as much time as we can with each other

But I know that's someday, it will end.

**Moliver (HM)-**_**4ever by The Veronicas**_

I sat in class, day dreaming...

Thinking about Oliver, he's perfect

But he will not make a move, I know he likes me but he's too shy to do anything about it

We're not gonna live 4ever, I believe that you should live life everyday as if was your last and so I'm gonna make a move

I can show him what its like, to live!

All he has to do is trust me

He wants me and I want him so it's now or never; the bell rings and everyone gets up

I get up and go over to him

"Hey Oliver"

"Hey M-Miley"

"Look Oliver I'm just gonna come right out and say this, I like you and I heard you like me too"

"Well…yeah I do, I really like you Miley"

I smiled

* * *

**WOW lol that was kina hard to do but really fun!!**

**Sorry if some of these stories suck but i did only ave bout 3-4 mins to come up with a quick story and then write them down lol so i think i did ok :)**

**Some of these stories have happened to me so i tried my best to write them gd!**

**I was tagged By Nikki/Sam (BeneathTheSurface)**

**I have to tag five more people and you don't have to do it, but it really is kinda cool, but before I tag here's what you have to do.**

_1. Open your iTunes library or iPod whatever and place it on shuffle._

_2. Throughout each song you must write something based around that song within the time limit of that song. It can be for ANY fandom  
_

_3. Continue this until you go through ten songs._

_4. Post what you've written with the name of the songs and who they're by over the paragraph you've written._

_5. Then tag five more people._

**I tag: ****marri****, ****Going2Alaska****, ****TeamBrathanTroypay08****, ****Clotisy**** and ****glamour123**

**But if you want to do it then go for it!!**

**Oh and the next chapter of A Life Spared is gonna be up VERY soon i have nearly finished it, if you want a preview of the LAST...yes thats right last 4 chapters of the stroy then there is a link on my profile that will take you to the video i made!!**

**Plz review!**


End file.
